


Puzzle Pieces

by OceanHeart23



Series: Alliance? I think you mean Family. [1]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dick and Kory becoming parents, Found Family, Gen, Hitchhiking, Minivan joining the family, Runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Rachel left where she was in search of something at first not entirely sure what. She meets Gar who eventually along with two others help her find a lot more than she expected along the way.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson & Raven, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan & Rachel Roth, Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven
Series: Alliance? I think you mean Family. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953148
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Titans story since I fell in love with the first season. This is a modern AU without powers and Kory isn't an alien nor is Dick Robin. It's also primarily gen pretty much just focusing on these awesome four.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Titans and make no money from writing this.

Rachel was five the first time she saw her dad kill someone. It was the first of several that she would see as part of a satanic ritual. He was many things but nightmare was probably the best description. Obsessed with the occult the only time he reserved for her was in trying to teach her more about it. She spent most of her time either being forced to help him or hiding away in her room. 

A few years later her dad would be walking her through the finer points of how to torture someone. Where Rachel would learn not to scream or beg him to stop, as it only encouraged him. The only thing he wanted for her was to become a monster just like him, even if it was taking longer than expected.

It didn't go according to plan, when FBI and swat teams broke in and caught him two years later. Rather than allow himself to be taken in he ingested a cyanide pill to escape imprisonment. Rachel was immediately taken into social services.

She was shifted between many homes in the next few years, some good some not so good, but it never mattered in the end. There always seemed to be a reason why she couldn't stay. Rachel wasn't entirely sure, but she guessed it was likely due to her weirding out her new family with the things she learned or her still struggling with past trauma. At fourteen she finally had enough and decided to strike out on her own taking her phone and backpack full of essentials including a few weapons along with her Tupperware container of saved up cash.

Hitchhiking if she could Rachel didn't really have a destination. She figured she would know, when she got there. There was almost something peaceful hiking through the woods and sleeping under the stars, when you ignored all the negatives to it. It gave her a calm she hadn't quite experienced before even if it was incredibly lonely at times. That problem seemed to have resolved itself, when she woke up the next morning to someone sleeping next to her.

She screamed probably loud enough to wake the dead which prompted him to scream just as loudly as well and apologize.

“I'm sorry!! I'm sorry! At first I thought you were dead then when I realized you were asleep. I thought I'd keep you company and maybe protect you in case there were like bears or something out here. I didn't mean to scare you.”

Rachel stared at him like he had spoken a different language strangely captivated for a second by the green hair. “What?” She then realized he had covered her with his jacket that was now laying in her lap. “Why would you do that?” Handing him back his jacket that admittedly had been pretty warm.

He just shrugged before taking it back and zipping it up. “I just wanted to, and you looked like you could use it.” Moving to sit Indian style he smiled at her. “My name's Gar what's yours?”

“Rachel.”

Gar mouthed it to himself before stating. “Cool I like it, so Rachel where are you headed?” 

Brushing the dirt off of her and then combing through a few of her violet curls Rachel stood up before beginning to walk off. “I don't know. I just know. I didn't want to stay where I was any longer.”

Gar nodded while moving to keep pace with her. “I totally get that. I took off from where I was living too, just tired of getting transferred around.”

Rachel supposed that was something she could understand.

“So hey! Since we're both on the run let's stay together and do it.”

She gave him another look that read. 'Okay but why?'

So Gar shrugged again. “Might be easier that way? Isn't there a saying two heads are better than one?”

“I've never heard that.”

“Well it exists and since we both don't know what we're looking for. Maybe we'll find it together.”

That didn't entirely make sense, but Rachel couldn't really think of a reason for this boy not to tag along with her.

The longer they traveled together the more Rachel was grateful for not having turned Gar down. She never really had a close friend before, but if asked she could admit that it felt like Gar was one. He was funny, kind, and optimistic making her laugh when very few did or even tried before. At nights when they slowly began sharing parts of their past, she realized how much they really had in common like kindred spirits. She just like him had frequent nightmares, but he'd never hesitate to try to soothe her back to sleep.

One night when they were staying out in some woods she couldn't help but ask him. “Hey Gar?”

“Hmm,” He murmured as his head turned to her.

“How would you define a family and a home?”

“Wow you really enjoy the deep questions don't you?” He joked lightly before pausing to consider the question. “I guess that can be defined differently by different people. I don't have a textbook answer, but my mom always said that family loves you no matter what.” He paused again as if working out how to say what he wanted to. 

“I guess I would say. I think of a home as a safe place somewhere you always want to come back to, and where you're loved. I think family are the people who not only love you but understand you and always stick with you. Even when it's hard and it hurts. They always come back for you no matter what.”

Rachel couldn't help but smile at that seeing a picture in her head. “Hey Gar?”

“Yeah?”

“I think...you described what I'm looking for.”

Now it was his turn to chuckle and roll closer to her as he linked his arm in hers. “Well if it helps I kinda already consider you my family like the sister I never had.”

“Really?” She asked in a happy surprised voice. He always constantly seemed to be surprising her with nice things.

“Definitely,” He stated confidently. His head moved to touch hers, as they continued looking up watching the stars before succumbing to sleep.

With a new resolve in mind and their money supply dwindling they eventually came to the decision that they needed a home base and found it in Detroit Michigan.

Coming across a cemetery they found an old barely held together church just at the edge of it. Working together to pick the lock they cautiously ventured inside. It was clear no one had been inside for a long time. It seemed to be holding together with nails and a prayer.

Gar low whistled, changing a look at the ceiling. “Well it's a bit more Addams family than I'd like but still not bad! What do you think about setting up base here?”

As Rachel had always understood churches to be a sanctuary and safe haven, she thought it was perfect. However as she believed in the supernatural and paranormal, she insisted on making protections for them here sketching multiple symbols in sharpie all around them and lining all the entry points with salt.

“To ward off the ghosts.” She explained to Gar as she fixed the salt line one day taking care to make sure every opening was sealed.

“Hmm makes sense.” She couldn't really decipher if he believed her or understood, but he obliged and maintained the habit.

For one it was a roof over their heads and a place to keep them warm well warmer at least. Gar and Rachel both got pretty good at dumpster diving and finding useful things for their sanctuary. They continued adding to their collection every couple days. Even without a TV Gar seemed particularly talented at keeping them entertained. Even at one point creating shadow puppets on the wall with his hands to amuse themselves.

Unfortunately they had to refocus on their newest problem money. It was a resource that was limited and dwindling quickly. If they wanted to stay where they were, they were going to need to change that.

“We could get jobs.” Gar suggested while the two played go fish with half a deck they found in the trash. It made the game kinda interesting that way.

“Who would hire us?” Rachel countered asking for any two's before drawing from the pile at being told to Go Fish. “Don't you need addresses and social security #s and what not?”

“Yeah I know mine,” Gar said, taking Rachel's five. “But still we have to do something otherwise we're going to have to go back. Rachel's face and eyes adamantly said that she was going to heavily fight going back. Gar infinitely felt the same. Wrapping an arm around her he tried to reassure. “Hey I'll figure out something for us okay? I promise you we're not going back.”

Rachel sniffed before leaning her head on his shoulder quietly agreeing. Gar felt a little bit better. 

“Come on. I'm sure on this next game you'll beat me for sure.”

The tiniest of smiles. “You're on.”

~~~~~

They applied everywhere they could, but only one place was willing to hire them a small diner within walking distance of their new home. It is co-owned by Rita and Cliff with a friend of theirs Larry manning the kitchen. They hired Gar as a waiter and busboy and Rachel as a dishwasher and busgirl if necessary. She usually stayed in the back per their request.

Gar had a feeling they were just taking pity on them paying them under the table because despite how sketchy everything seemed. The owner knew he and Rache just really needed the money. They would take it though, because no one else seemed willing to call them back. It was just fortunate it was so close, because they didn't have a car or a bike and had to rely solely on walking. He tried to think of it as character building instead of just being awful on days it rained.

They limited the amount of shifts they gave Rachel due to her age, so Gar was definitely taking home more. When not working Rachel would try to read or usually just keep to inside the church. They could keep the cover story of being home-schooled, but it still wasn't good to invite suspicion if people caught her just hanging around town during those hours.

One night towards the end of their dinner rush the diner got a customer. As soon as Gar heard the bell, he went to wait on them, directing them to a nearby table.

“Hi! Welcome to Rita's. What can I get for you today?”

The stranger glanced up at him before looking back at the table. “Just a black coffee please.” He started tapping something out on his phone, and his attention shifted to that. He definitely looked older than Gar with brown hair and dressed fairly causally.

“Sure coming right up.” 

Gar hated when he had difficult customers which is what tables three and five were looking like. As this was his first job, it was definitely harder than he expected. He generally likes people, but even he had his limits. The toddler kept throwing food everywhere, while the baby screamed and the parents seemed absolutely preoccupied with themselves. 

The other table seemed content on being difficult, as Gar had to keep running food back that was deemed unsatisfactory...despite being most of it eaten. Gar almost forgot about his first table for a second filling up a large clean mug with steaming hot coffee. Setting it down in front of the guy he gave Gar an almost sympathetic glance.

“Not giving you a break today are they?”

“It's not exactly my day today.” Gar agreed, wincing at the baby's screams got louder for a second. “But hey! It's a new day tomorrow who knows what will happen. Might get lucky and serve a nice billionaire or something.”

The stranger laughed despite Gar not really knowing what part of that was funny. No seriously he wanted to serve someone like that who just maybe might give him an awesome tip. Fingers crossed. So he changed the subject. “Can I get you anything to eat? I mean we really do have decent food despite some folk's objections.” Both casting a look to all the food the toddler had thrown Gar was picturing needing to clean up any second.

The guy shook his head. “No thanks just wanted some quiet and something that wasn't Starbucks.”

Gar couldn't help but grimace, even as the baby finally started settling down. “Well um one out of two ain't bad 50% right?”

“Suppose that's true.” He agreed, as his lips quirked up. 

“Well I'm just going to go clean that up before anyone slips and tries to sue us. But let me know if you need anything or a refill.”

“Thanks Gar,” After looking at his name tag. 

“You got it.” Giving him a smile before dutifully going to grab the necessary mop and mop bucket.

When it came time to give him the check, Gar couldn't help but grab a blueberry and chocolate chip scone, wrap them up and hand them back along with the guy's change. He looked surprised and ready to protest, so Gar quickly cut in.

“I know you said you didn't want anything, but I'm allowed to pick one person a week and treat them to one free item. You looked like you could use it.” He continued, when the stranger opened his mouth. “If anything, do it for me. Do you know how sad it is serving countless black coffees when we have cheesecake pancakes? It's horribly devastating.”

That prompted a quiet laugh. “Fine you win I'll take it thanks.”

Gar sent him a beaming grin before handing him his receipt copy and moving to clear another table. When he returned to wipe down his first table he was shocked to find a $50 bill just laying under the salt and pepper shakers. Gar couldn't believe it and almost wondered if that's why he laughed at the billionaire comment or if he was just secretly loaded. He couldn't wait to show Rachel and stick it in their broken gnome they found as a substitute piggy bank. She was going to be thrilled!

The stranger who Gar later learned was called Dick (strangely voluntarily) became a return and repeat customer usually ordering the same thing. But sometimes he changed it up and got something small like a side of scrambled eggs. He was quiet if softly sarcastic but always very polite with Gar, and once stepped in with a difficult customer, when they started becoming disruptive. Gar enjoyed talking with him even if it was mostly one sided. Plus excellent tipper which made him awesome in Gar's opinion.

So yes currently he was Gar's second favorite customer. He would have said first but that went to old Mrs Abernathy who was like the grandmother he never had. She was always knitting him things like the cool green tiger striped scarf she gave him and enjoyed catching him up on the latest town gossip.

“Gar! You'll never guess what I got for dinner tonight!” Rachel shouted as she ran into the church. 

Gar, who had been creating paper airplanes to launch from the upper level, looked down. “Is it pizza? I really hope it's pizza.”

“Close,” She said, moving up the stairs to meet him. “It's french fries!” Holding up a large Styrofoam box. 

“Cool!” He hadn't had those in forever either. “Where did you get them?”

“I picked it out of the trash.” Gar nearly gagged at hearing that. Sometimes he thought of Rachel as part raccoon, as she was far more willing then he was with digging through garbage. She shot him a look.

“Calm down it was barely in there for no more than a few seconds and I wiped the outside off really well.”

He sighed but tucked in anyways. Sadly while only luke-warm they were still delicious.

~~~~~

Things took a turn two weeks later. Despite his earlier denials it was undeniable. Gar was sick. Rachel felt bad as she put a cold cloth on his forehead watching his shiver under the only thin blanket they had. It was clear she was going to need to get supplies. Laying a hand on his shoulder she whispered to him that she was coming back before grabbing the last $20 they had out of the broken gnome. She left and locked the padlock and secured the line.

Fighting back a shiver as it was a particularly windy day Rachel marched to the nearest CVS. She looked down at the twenty biting her lip. This was going to be a challenge. Medicine would be the most important thing but what kind? Not many of her foster parents ever gave her medicine, and the ones that did she didn't remember what it was. So she wasn't entirely sure what to look for. 

Next would be any additional comforts. Should she try to look for sick people food? What would that even be or a thermometer or extra blanket. She just had absolutely no idea. Figuring it was a good idea to wander over to that aisle she stood there staring at all the different medicines feeling very lost and frustrated because she shouldn't be. It shouldn't be this hard to take care of someone and to know what's right.

“If you stare any harder, I think the shelves are going to disintegrate.” 

Rachel looked up and to her left at a woman with bright red hair, dark purple dress and boots who was staring back at her somewhat amused. Rachel just stared back unsure, if she was supposed to comment back. The woman continued on unbothered.

“Lost in thought or having trouble deciding?”

“My friend is sick. I'm not exactly sure which is the best one to buy.” She said shifting back to look at the different bottles. They were really expensive for being so small. The woman moved closer to right next to her.

“What's he sick with?”

“I think he has a fever, his throat is sore, along with his head, and he threw up a couple times last night.”

The woman shared a sympathetic stare. “Sounds like it could be the flu or a very bad cold hopefully it's not strep. Here,” pulling both extra strength Tylenol and mucinex fast max medicine off the shelves to hand to Rachel. “This would cover both of your bases just be careful about not over medicating.” But Rachel was already shaking her head. 

“I can't get both, and I still have to get sick people food.” 

The woman appeared to study her more intently before appearing as if she was mulling something over. “Well I think I can help with that too. Come on grab a basket and I can introduce you to my favorite sick people food.”

“Is it under $10?”

The woman held up a shiny card. “Don't worry hun this is on my...husband. I told him I was doing the shopping this week after all the health food he brought home last weekend.”

Part of Rachel knew she should be grateful for the assistance and let it be but still found her mouth traitorously opening. “This isn't some sort of charity case for you is it?”

The woman stopped and gave Rachel a look that nearly had her quelling. “This is me helping a new friend and her other sick friend, because I want to. The only thing I want in return is for you to carry the basket. Are we now on the same page?”

Rachel nodded her head several times, as they moved over to the front of the stores holding the baskets.

“Perfect now the first thing we need is Ginger Ale. Trust me that's one of the best things for an upset stomach....”

By the time they had checked out Rachel's arms were loaded with bags of essential 'sick people things.' Her new friend introduced as Kory offered to drive them to Rachel's place, but she declined knowing it wouldn't be good to have anyone knowing where they were right now.

She had no experience with this but read the backs of the labels carefully not to mix or give too much at once and kept replacing the rag also subtly trying to push the new food. To her confusion Gar seemed adamant on not being given any medicine no matter how much she insisted or tried to convince him. 

At one point when he seemed even worse and unknown to him Rachel sneaked into the bathroom and crushed up two pills to sneak in his drink without telling him. Feeling a pinch of guilt at the trust breaking she watched as he drank it anyways not knowing better. She just wanted him to get better, so this shouldn't exactly be a bad thing right? Continuing to do that until he seemed to be improving. 

Gar really appreciated the pop and crackers, and finally three days later he seemed to have recovered. Rachel was so relieved. Not only because she hated going to work and leaving him alone on his own, but also because she no longer had to do anything behind his back. However when she admitted what she did a few days later, Gar got so angry with her that he didn't talk to her for nearly two days. Rachel promised him she would never do it again, when they made up even if she still didn't entirely understand what he had against medicine.

Kory eventually made an appearance at the diner. Gar had heard about her from Rachel, but his introduction to her was rather different. One of the waitresses was having a disagreement with her boyfriend, when he grabbed her wrist intending to pull her outside. Gar was about to intervene despite knowing he was probably going to get owned as the guy was much bigger than himself, when Kory stood up.

“I think you should let her go and leave right now.”

“Stay out of this sweetheart I don't take orders from you.” Hand still squeezing the waitresses' wrist to the point where she was wincing. Kory kicked the back of his knee to force him to let go. The guy whirled around, as Kory stood in front of him face serious. Gar was really worried he was going to hit her.

“Maybe you didn't hear me.”

“You think I take orders from you bitch?” He then threw a quick punch right at her head. She dodged and caught his wrist using his momentum to swing him right on top of a table full of food. He tried to land a hit a few more times. Kory always dodged or sent him a return punch that did land, until finally he went for her head one more time and she pulled up a fork in time to spear his hand. The guy fell to the ground keening in pain.

“Holy shit.” Gar mouthed to himself. That was the one of the most badass things he'd ever seen! Kory definitely needed to become a regular here. He was going to bribe her with the treat of the week, if he had too.

Rita actually let her bill be on the house for protecting the staff, but Gar gave her a free muffin anyways and told her how awesome that was. She just smiled back at him before thanking him for the food.

~~~~~

A few weeks later it was after 11pm and Gar was on his way home from a very late shift. He was absolutely exhausted. While he hated taking so many shifts and leaving Rachel alone back at their little home, he had to. They wouldn't continue to survive otherwise. They were actually barely surviving now not that he would tell Rachel that. She seemed to think they were doing okay. He didn't have the heart to tell her he had actually been eating way less, so they could save on food. It seemed more and more that their once safe haven was more like a collapsing sandcastle that was slowly crushing them under.

Nearing a park Gar suddenly stumbled as he felt instantly light headed. He thought he should try to sit down on the bench to clear his head a bit, when everything sort of tilted sideways before fading to black. He didn't even feel when his head connected with the bench on the way down

He woke to beeping next to his right ear and whined wanting to continue to sleep. 

“Hey you're finally awake.” And surprisingly he recognized the voice coming from his left.

It still startled him and Gar stared wide eyed at the person sitting in the visitor's chair next to him. What was Dick doing here? Shit! He was in a hospital. Suddenly horrible memories from his time with Chief began hitting him and therefore his breathing sped up.

“You've been asleep for nearly two days, and I- Gar? Hey what's wrong?” Moving closer and then preventing Gar from ripping out his IV line when he tried. “Hey no Gar you need that. It's just an IV keeping you hydrated. Just breathe okay? You're alright.” He continued working with him, until Gar was able to calm down a bit.

“I can't be here not now , not ever. I have to go. I can't even pay for this Dick. I don't have insurance and shit! No one probably told Rachel I'm here. I really gotta go.”

Dick's eyebrows and forehead furrowed. “Why are you worried about paying? And also who and where's your guardian?”

“Um,” Gar said, trying to think quickly. “Rachel but she doesn't have a phone right now. She dropped it in a lake.”

“What-”

The door opened to reveal a doctor making his rounds.

“Ah Mr. Logan good to see you finally awake.” Before taking a quick look at his numbers.

“Hi I'm sorry, but I really need to go. Can I check out with the front desk or something? How does this work?” Gar asked desperately hoping he wasn't going to be stuck here for longer. The memories still hit him being one of the biggest reasons he wanted to leave.

The doctor frowned before perusing his chart. “You needed a few stitches from when you hit your head but only a minor concussion and you're showing signs of exhaustion and dehydration. Technically there's nothing further to keep you here since your numbers are back up, but we would strongly encourage you to rest and recuperate at home.”

“Of course,” He lied, seeing Dick frown at him. The doctor seemed to accept it though.

“A nurse will be along shortly to remove your IV and also take you to check out at the information desk and to fill out the paperwork.”

“Great thanks.” Gar said eager to leave he didn't even want to think about how Rachel was doing at the moment. The doctor stepped out quickly as he came.

“Who's signing you out?”

“Wait what?” Gar asked in confusion. “I can't just sign myself out?” 

“Not if you're under 18 which is why I was wondering about your parents or guardian.”

“Oh,” Crap Gar was panicking. He didn't know what to do, but he had to get out of this and also back to Rachel. “Guess I'll need to call them to come pick me up.”

Dick narrowed his eyes slightly while the question seemed to hang in the air. 'Why weren't they contacted already if they were likely his emergency contact.' “Is this Rachel your guardian?”

“What? Oh um....yeah that's her.” Realizing that it'd sound odd if he had someone else. Sure the one time Dick was overly interested in talking and it was about this. No offense but he had to lose him quickly. He was asking too many questions!

Attempting an easy smile Gar said. “Well thanks for your help but I'm sure you have better police things to get to then hang around here. I guess I'll see you at the diner sometime.” Trying to imply politely please leave so I can try to find a way to sneak out of this place. Dick unfortunately looked all too interested.

“Actually I've been looking forward to meeting them, since they haven't appeared to make it in yet.”

“Ah well they're busy people and have a lot of kids.” 'Crap' He hoped they hadn't reached out to his foster parents. Bob and Jill weren't the worst parents. But they blatantly didn't care once telling him to walk it off after nearly being hit by a car. The last thing he and Rachel needed was to pick up and move their home base again. Being on the run was hard enough.

Dick continued staring but didn't say much else. The nurse came along to disconnect his IV and talk to him about the importance of taking it easy.

“We've attempted several times to contact your guardians listed in your file. Is there any way to get a hold of them other than the information that's provided?”

Gar shook his head in the negative.

The nurse sighed. “I was afraid of that. I would ask that you join me in the waiting room. We'll make one last attempt and if they don't respond within a half hour we'll have no choice but to involve social services.”

'No that would make things even worse! But Gar nodded and agreed with everything she said.

“Hey is it cool if I stop by the cafeteria to get something to eat while I wait?”

Dick reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone answering it and stepping out of the room.

“Of course your belongings are on the shelf over there.” Pointing to the aforementioned items. “Do you need help finding it?”

“Uh no I think I'll manage thanks.”

“Okay just stop by the nursing station if you change your mind.”

Gar nodded and hauled it out of there once he was no longer in the hospital gown. It took a lot of hard work but eventually Gar managed to break out and get away he thought fairly undetected. At least no sirens were raised and no legions of guards were sent after him that he could see. Pushing down his fear and impending panic attack which he could have later he ran all the way back to Rachel who was curled up having cried herself to sleep a few hours earlier. She leaped out of bed to attack him in a fierce hug.

“You were gone for two days! I thought you just left me here.” She sobbed into his shoulder. He returned the hug just as strong and vowed.

“Never, I promise. I'm never going to leave you. You're stuck with me.”

He explained the story of what happened and she looked even more worried by the end of it.

“I knew you were working too hard! I can ask Rita and Cliff if they would let me work more.”

But Gar was already shaking his head. “No you know they won't and besides I don't want you working more than what you already do.”

“And I don't want to see you killing yourself.” Rachel returned fiercely. “You're stressed all the time. You barely smile clearly, not eating or sleeping enough. We need to figure something else out.”

Gar nearly started crying himself seeing it laid out like that. It seemed even Rachel knew where he was falling short. She gathered him up in a hug, and they just stayed like that for a while curled up in the corner on the floor.

“We could try a mini Bonnie and Clyde thing just start stealing?” Gar held in a flinch before shaking his head. “We'd get caught and I've already been inside a cage before. I'm not really looking to go back.”

Rachel apologized sincerely and held on tighter. He had told her a fair bit about his past and she shared hers in return, but she hadn't heard this yet. “We'll figure something out I promise.”

Trying not to let his words sow as hollow Gar replied. “I'm sure we will.”

~~~~~

Two days later Dick stood before and approached the church with caution. He had smoothed everything over with the hospital. Considering Bruce was a major donor it didn't take much to let him take care of the hospital bill and drop any pursuits of the runaway patient. He had spent the last two days researching where Garfield Logan was currently living having already learned a bit from sitting in his room.

His parents were deceased at age 8, same as his parents. Gar was then placed in the foster care system before being taken in by a Niles Caulder. It seemed from his file that Caulder was diagnosed with Munchhausen syndrome by proxy bringing Gar into the hospital dozens of times every year before finally flagging the social workers attention. It made his unease back at the hospital make all the more sense.

Gar then was removed from that home at age 12, and from there bounced around dozens of times to different homes never staying more than a few months. At the moment it was likely he was a runaway since his current foster family resided in Ohio, and Dick doubted they were vacationing here. Though he knew Gar wasn't yet listed as such, and there was no current APB out for him yet that he’d heard of back at the office.

The question he had at the hospital was where was he living now? He didn't want to rely on using police resources to track him down, so that left some old fashion detective work. Within a five mile radius there weren't many options he could think of where a teenage kid would choose to camp out.

The second question he had been asking himself was what exactly he would do when he found him. Dick supposed above all else he just wanted information. Why he left and would choose to be homeless rather than go back or be potentially reassigned. Though it was obvious whatever his exact situation it wasn't good.

In the times spent at the diner getting to know Gar he could admit that the kid was kinda becoming a bright spot in his life to the point, where he actively started visiting the diner more regularly. Gar made it his goal to try to make Dick laugh at least once that day, which he occasionally managed. Reflecting on this made a memory come to mind from a slow night at the diner.

“So what made you decide on wanting to become a police detective?” Gar asked as he wiped down his table more for show then anything as it would allow him to get away with talking for a few minutes.

“Hmm guess you could say there's a couple of reasons. My parents....were killed when I was pretty young, and the police never caught the person that did it.”

“I'm really sorry.” Gar replied sympathetically. Dick just nodded his thanks.

“So that was probably a huge part and one of the biggest reasons. Otherwise I've just looked at it as a way to try fix what's wrong with the world and maybe make things right for other people. I was an officer for several years but I have to say that making detective for me has felt the most right. It's always nice whenever we get to solve one of our cases trying to come home with more wins than losses.”

He looked up to see Gar smiling at him. “That's really cool man.” Pretending to wipe down the table again. Dick couldn't help a chuckle.

“What about you? What are your plans for college and career wise afterward?”

“Ah college....yeah I don't know about that...” He trailed off chuckling unsurely.

Dick felt himself frown. “You don't want to go or have something else lined up?”

“Oh I'd love to go just not sure I'll manage to swing it. I mean community college maybe but big university? Pretty unlikely plus I'm not 100% decided on exactly what I'd like to do.” 

“Well that's not really uncommon,” Dick started easily. “Lot's of students enter as undecided or you could take a year off and apply when you're ready. Is there any field that really interests you?”

Here Gar looked suddenly shy, fidgeting with the rag in his hands. “Well I really love animals.”

“So....zoologist maybe?”

“Maybe I have this idea, but some people think it's kinda stupid.”

Feeling the frown deepen he asked. “What is it?”

After Gar hesitated for another few seconds Dick pressed on. “No really I'd like to know, and I'm sure it's not.

“Well it's like,” Actually taking a seat eager to explain. “like I picture you as someone who binges Dateline 48 or True crime etc right?”

“I don't actually binge watch that but continue.” Dick responded in driest tones.

“Sorry but anyways for me I love animal documentaries and National Geographic stuff. I could seriously binge watch those any day especially when they're about tigers. And I actually remember most of the facts about them too! Like how tigers are ambush hunters, their cubs are born half blind, and they have antiseptic saliva. They're very skillful hunters too. I also enjoy the snake ones, particularly the very deadly ones like the death adders, taipans, mambas, and cobras. I have seen so many Steve Irwin and Jack Randall recaps I could probably quote some of their lines by heart.”

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly Gar finished. “I think if I could do anything. I'd love to do something like that traveling to different countries, seeing the animals up close in their own habitats, and getting the chance to interact with them. If I could that would be amazing including the chance to teach other people about some of the more deadly and exotic creatures that exist.”

By the end of it Dick was smiling at him not seeming skeptical or dismissive of the idea, as he had worried. “That sounds like a great dream Gar. I'm sure once you get your bachelor's degree. You'll be well on your way to making that happen.” 

At that Gar's eyes nearly dimmed. Dick opened his mouth to ask why but was interrupted by Larry. 

“Hey kid Rachel says she needs your help in the back, and we have silverware that needs rolling up before we start cleaning up.”

Gar slid back out of the booth. “Well duty calls thanks for listening and the nice tip.” While nowhere near as high as that first day. Dick tended to leave at least a 25% tip every time.

“Anytime,” Watching Gar head back to the open door that Larry was holding. “And Gar?” Waiting until he turned and had his attention. 

“Yeah?”

“If you ever need help or advise on applying. You can always reach out to me just so you know.”

“Really?” Getting a wide eyed stare back at him.

“Yeah,” He smiled once more when Gar grinned at him before getting a playful hair musing from Larry.

Seeing such a bright and hardworking kid who was clearly passionate about something was like seeing untapped potential. It didn't really seem like anyone else was doing anything to help him realize it and that was an utter waste. Additionally if he called this in, what if it never was realized. And what would be the point of sending him back if to only have him run away again?

A voice he hadn't seriously entertained before but now was told him that he should do it and try to take Gar in himself. It was unlikely he could do any worse than what Gar's previously been dealt with though Dick recognized that wasn't exactly a great line of thinking to have. Thinking that the bar's already ground level probably should have been followed by how can I raise it instead of well it can't get lower. But it was worth trying. Bruce for all his faults was there for him, when his parents died. Who did Gar have?

~~~~~

Dick stopped at a smallest lock holding together a tiny chain before carefully picking it open. He made a face as he noticed a line of salt on the floor inside the door, which seemed weird. The inside was about as small as he expected from observing the outside. It was fairly bare apart from the pews and altar. Everything was covered in a solid layer of dust. It appeared to have an upstairs level obscured by a waist high wall, from which he could detect the faintest sounds of movement.

“Hello? Gar are you there?”

Dick didn't want to pull his gun out on him, but he also didn't exactly know what he was walking into up there or if Gar was even here. It could just be a random trespasser or a criminal hiding out. So he cautiously took it out but kept the safety on and it low and close to his side nearly out of sight.

There was no door at the top of the stairs but there was an empty door-frame with a small inlet cove where someone could hide behind. Dick barely had time to react before a large plank of wood was being swung viciously straight at his head. 

“Whoa hey!” He ducked the first swing and caught the next one in his left hand when it had less momentum. The girl tried to pull the board back from his hand but when realizing that she couldn't. She let go and backed up.

“Who are you?!” She demanded, still taking a few more steps back to keep a safe distance between them, head moving around as if searching for another weapon or escape route. Dick stayed where he was and dropped the board to the ground before re-holstering his gun.

“My name is Dick Grayson. I know Gar from the diner and I was the one who found him after he collapsed and brought him in to be treated. I was just hoping to talk to him.”

“Why?”

“Mainly,” Dick said, casting a quick look around at the belongings they had acquired in the brief time they lived here. “To offer an alternative. I know he's living here and ran from his last foster home. I'm going to wager that it looks like you might be in a similar boat. Why don't we go grab a bite and talk about it. What's your name?” 

She hesitated for several minutes clearly debating whether it was smart to give this stranger her name, but after a few seconds did say “Rachel.” Remembering back to the hospital Gar mentions a Rachel though this certainly wasn't his guardian.

“It's nice to meet you Rachel,” Dick responded holding out a hand but still keeping where he was so as to let it be her decision. She took a few steps forward and slowly shook his hand, where he gave her a small smile. She cautiously followed him down the stairs and outside to his car after locking up and resetting the line missing the perplexed glance at her actions.

“How did you find that Gar lived here?” She asked, while he started unlocking his Porsche. 

“I work as a police detective and have some experience with-” He cut himself off at the sound of pounding footsteps. His head shot up and he quickly cursed at seeing Rachel running away. 

He took off sprinting after her calling her name and asking for her to stop. She was very fast, but he finally caught up to her right at the edge of the cemetery wrapping both arms around her in a secure grip. He wasn't surprised that she was fighting him, and winced as she bit rather hard on his hand clearly intent on getting away by any means necessary. Dick hung on though but was rather dumbfounded at what she was saying.

“Don't kill me please!! Just let me go. I dddidn't mean to. Please, please let me go! Don't kill me.”

“Whoa hey calm down breathe. Rachel it's alright. I'm not going to kill you. I swear I just want to talk to you both. Shh...”

When she continued to show signs of panicking, he tried a different approach remembering the technique as a kid. “Rachel I'm going to need you to count with me okay. We need to slow your breathing. Alright I'm going to start one. We're going to alternate and make it to ten. What comes next?”

“........two,” She wheezed in a nearly nonexistent voice.

“Very good now three.”

“Four.” They continued until reaching up to ten. While no longer blindly in fight or flight mode Rachel was however now sobbing in his arms adrenalin nearly gone. So Dick stood there trying to calm her down by simply holding her close. After several minutes it appeared Rachel was finally calming down, so Dick pulled back so he could look at her properly.

“Are you feeling a bit better.”

Rachel gave a barely there shoulder raise.

“Okay well we definitely need to talk now, because I'd really like to know why you believe I'm going to kill you.”

Getting control of her hiccups Rachel rasped out. “That's what cops do to murderers right? They kill them.”

'What?' This was spiraling so far from where he had believed this would go. “You killed someone?” To clarify and understand what she was saying.

“Yeah my mom when I was born. My dad called me his little monster and always told me I was the reason she's dead. He also forced me to help him with the rituals, where he sacrificed people. I didn't want to!” At Dick's stunned expression. “But he always made me watch and sometimes join in. He told me what would happen if the police ever got a hold of me.”

There was so much to unpack with that Dick almost didn't know where to start. Just fuck. Well one thing was clear Rachel's father was one sick bastard. Something to research later definite high priority he mind filed away. He leaned down so that he and Rachel were eye level. “Alright Rachel I'm going to need you to listen to me. I'm going to tell you some things that you might not believe, but are true nonetheless. I promise right now I won't lie to you.” He waited until he was able to get eye contact from her. 

“What happened with you mom wasn't your fault. Everything that happened with your dad is on him and him alone. He made choices and those were his decisions none of which were influenced by you.”

Looking down now Rachel whispered. “But it's like he said I hadn't been born, she'd still be alive and maybe she could have stopped him.” And she wouldn't see so many of his victims' faces when she closed her eyes.

“That's still not your fault, and it's possible something else may have happened later or she wouldn't have been able to. We never know what life's going to give us, but I'm sure there are people here included along with Gar and me who are glad you are alive today.”

Rachel kept quiet not saying anything in return, so Dick continued.

“Also it's clear he told you some incorrect information about what we do. We're not to kill unless in self defense. I promise I won't let anything like that happen to you. You're not guilty of your father's crimes. So don't worry about thinking you're going to bear the punishment for that.”

Stepping back a few steps he encouraged opening his passenger door. “Come on, let's take a drive and maybe grab a bite. I'm sure you can probably eat.”

Rachel mopped up her face with her wrist before finally moving inside. He closed the door and started the car before pulling out onto the road. The drive was fairly quiet, as Dick considered the closest place to go apart from the diner. He decided on a quaint Italian restaurant.

“Order whatever you'd like.” He told her after they had sat down. Rachel's eyes widened as she began quickly taking in the menu. This would be such a nice break from pop-tarts. She ended up with a Pepsi and a chicken Alfredo taking all of the bread on the table. Dick ordered a chicken Parmesan with water.

“Alright so walk me through when did you and Gar first meet and how long have you been traveling together.”

Rachel, who had been scarfing down the food in front of her, paused before swallowing. Dick had been trying to ignore it apart from a brief reminder to slow down so she didn't choke.

“We met in the woods in Indiana. No wait it might have been Illinois. Which one boarders Michigan again?”

“Indiana,” Dick advised while thinking to himself. 'They met in the woods?'

“Ah right so we met in Indiana in this forest, and he said it'd be easier to travel together. So we just started to. Did that for almost a week before finding the church and we've been there for two almost three months.”

By this point Dick's eyebrows had come together. “Where were you staying when you met in the woods?”

Rachel stared at him like he was stupid. “In the woods we spent the nights there.”

Widening his eyes Dick asked with incredulity. “You two slept out there on the ground alone without shelter or protection?”

“Tents are expensive.” She added as if Dick was unaware. “And I have a knife.” He rubbed his forehead feeling the beginnings of a headache. 

“Right so what were you doing for food this time?”

Rachel twirled up more pasta. “I bought a bunch of power bars and waters. Gar brought his own snacks. Sometimes truck drivers would give me a free meal. I got a lot of free rides from them.” 

Closing his eyes Dick pictured exactly all the ways how that easily could have gone wrong. Even if that was exactly what he was doing now. He at least could say he had honorable intentions.

“Did anything happen with any of them?”

“One,” Rachel said quietly. “He kept calling me things I didn't like and then wanted me to come to the back of his truck. I didn't want to go, but he didn't listen! So I stabbed his leg with my knife before running away. I...am I going to be in trouble for that?”

“No,” Dick answered straightforwardly. “You did nothing except protect yourself. That was self defense.”

Hearing that eased Rachel's worry a bit.

“So when the power bars ran out. You both hitchhiked here and set up camp in the church I found you in then applied for jobs at the diner?”

“We applied for jobs everywhere but no one would hire us.”

That wasn't exactly hard for Dick to see why. They looked pretty young. “Rachel how old are you?”

“18”

Dick just gave her a look that had her amending.

“Fine 14.”

'Fuck' He thought again in his head. She finished off the rest of her dish while moving back to the bread they just refilled. “Gar's 16 by the way.”

“Right.” He mulled over his next question for a second. “Is there anything you want to tell me about why you ran away in the first place?”

She stopped eating for a second before asking a question herself. “Do you have parents or kids Mr. Grayson?”

“You can just call me Dick and no to both my parents died when I was kid. Well I do have an adoptive father technically who took me in not that long after.” He studied her curiously uncertain of what she was getting at. “Why do you ask?”

“And are you close to him? Is he a good dad?”

“He's...not the most demonstrative and can be a bit distant when he's focused on his work. But he is a good man.” 'Great father however was up for interpretation.'

“I ask because in the system Gar and I were shuffled around like laundry, and no matter what I did I could never make it last. Neither of us could so I guess you could say we went looking for that just to somehow find one place or people we could fit with and belong to.” Rachel rested her chin on her hand. “It's like being a puzzle piece, but you've been separated from your own and being forced into all of these wrong ones. If that makes sense.”

Dick let out a quiet sigh, because yeah actually it did to him. “What were you going to do if someone called in or if social services found you?”

Rachel just let out a somber shrug.

The waitress took the time to come up and ask if they were all set and possibly ready for the bill. Dick took a look at Rachel who's mood seemed to take a downward turn before asking to hear their dessert options. Rachel quickly looked up and smiled once again, getting to pick what she wanted. Selecting a brownie sundae she ended up needing Dick's help to finish it because it wasn't something they could take home. After settling back in the car Rachel asked the question she was sure she knew the answer to.

“You're going to take us back aren't you?”

For a few minutes Dick didn't answer concentrating on the road and before Rachel could repeat it he spoke. “No, we're going to go back and pick up Gar grab all your stuff and I'm taking the two of you to my place for the night. I need to think about some things and I'm sure you both could use a good night's sleep that doesn't consist of being on the floor.”

When he caught her looking hesitant and unsure, he tried to reaffirm his intentions, certain that was the issue. “I promise that's all I want to do. Plus my....wife will be home soon, so you don't won't be left alone with me.”

“You're married? But you don't have a ring...”

Dick shared a small smile with himself before lifting a small chain that a ring was dangling from. “That's kinda a long story. I'm sure she'll tell you about it later tonight.”

Gar was obviously confused but rather excited to be getting to ride in the Porsche, obviously an easier sell than Rachel. He supposed the fact that he wasn't a total stranger mollified the situation a bit. However, getting in other stranger's cars and future hitchhiking should be further discouraged. 'Was that not something taught nowadays? He thought as they pulled up to the two story house.

“This is where you live?” Gar replied looking completely amazed and impressed. 

“He owns a Porsche Gar obviously he's rich.”

Gar took no note of the sarcasm impatiently waiting for Dick to go through the unlocking process before advancing inside. “Yo this place is sick! And you have a giant screen TV?! That's like practically your own cinema.”

Dick shook his head but was unsuccessful in suppressing the smile, as he led the teens through a brief tour that they or more specifically Gar gushed over. Currently the TV room and the Entertainment/Game room were the biggest hits until they got outside to the pool. Gar had switched to a new favorite spot. 

Rachel however was taking note of other things like the lack of personality the house had. It was certainly nice, but there was very little that seemed to represent Dick hardly any personal touches and barely any rooms looked lived in. The only thing that seemed out of place were the series of photographs that looked like they could be in a gallery if only because there were so many. They were everywhere. Apart from that it almost looked like he was never here which was ironic when they next heard Gar ask.

“How do you ever leave this place everyday?” He asked, half joking and half serious.

Suppressing an eye-roll Dick managed to change the subject asking if Gar had eaten dinner, since he knew he and Rachel had only eaten barely a few hours ago. Gar held up a chewy bar and said that he had already had two before they came here. Dick snorted quietly but motioned for him to follow him into the kitchen where he reheated a vegetable lasagna after Gar turned down hamburgers claiming to be vegetarian. 

He checked his watch. Kory should just be finishing her class, and he could really use some advice. Normally he'd reach out to Donna, but he had a feeling she was going to question his sanity or lump it up to an expired quarter year crisis.

“You're both welcome to the fridge and any room in the house apart from the master and my study. Rules for tonight would just include staying here and out of trouble until I get back. You can each take a guest bedroom and I'll give you my cell phone # in case you need to get a hold of me. Also please don't burn the house down.”

“Where are you going?” Rachel asked from her bar stool sitting right next to Gar.

Dick grabbed a pen and sticky note and wrote down his phone # before grabbing his keys. “I just need to meet someone for a bit, but I should be back pretty soon.” With no further delay he walked straight back out to his car after resetting his locking procedure.

Turning to look at Rachel Gar couldn't help but ask. “Is it just me or was that weird?”

Rachel shrugged, swinging her legs. “Maybe but I still like him even if he is a cop.”

Gar smirked before his eyes drifted back to the other rooms. “Hey Rache?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever played Foosball?”

“Nope.” Popping the p at the end.

“Then we need to teach you pronto.” Grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room. “You'll have fun with this trust me.”

~~~~~

After parking close by Dick walked to an empty picnic table and ran his hands through his hair once again running through his options in his mind. He had already done this multiple times weighing the pros and cons and reasons why he should and why he shouldn't again and again. Rachel though was a new variable in the equation, but strangely not enough of one that it automatically changed his mind to no and they were clearly a packaged deal. Already he still knew in his mind what he'd like to do. He could just try to follow Bruce's example while also trying to avoid his mistakes.

“Well your message was cryptic. Kory meet me in the park ASAP. I'm assuming there's a reason you couldn't give me a few more sentences than that?”

Dick looked up at the new arrival walking toward him and let out a breath. “I want your opinion on something, because I'm basically arguing with myself at this point.”

“Well that could go on forever so talk to me. What's up?” Kory said, taking a seat next to him.

“You remember Gar who works at the diner?”

“Of course. Cute kid asked me to teach him some fight style moves sometime.” 

Stopping himself from saying really? Dick refocused. “I found out he's living in the old cemetery church with a girl a few years younger. They left their foster homes and have been squatting there for a few months.”

Kory's eyebrows rose to her forehead. “Wow...that's kinda impressive but also mainly sad. Do you know why they ran away in the first place? Were they in bad homes?”

Dick shook his head. “I don't know if their latest ones were, but Rachel told me that they've been bounced around too many times before they got sick of it.”

“Well can't say I blame them. I'd probably feel the same way too if I was in their shoes.”

It was quiet for a few beats before Dick broke it. “I've been thinking it over even more so right now after what Rachel said to me, when I was talking to her earlier.”

Tilting her head curiously Kory prompted him. “Oh? And what did she say?”

“That she and Gar are like puzzle pieces that have never been able to find where they fit. I don't know if that's for sure with me or I suppose us if you'd be up for this. It's possible they won't. But...”

“You're willing to take a chance and try to find out?” She finished for him with an amused smile.

Returning it Dick simply responded. “I believe so.”

“Only one way to find out.” Kory countered standing up and holding out her hand for Dick to take. “Come on I want to go meet our kids.”

Dick rolled his eyes but did take her hand and walked back to his car. “They're not ours yet, this might not even work, and I might be really bad at this.”

“Or maybe it will and you'll be great at it who knows.”

“Maybe.” He couldn't help glancing at her. “You're being very accepting of this very big news pretty easily.”

“Dick as someone who still can't remember the first quarter of their life. Sometimes that's the way it's got to be. Life's too short to not make those big decisions every one in a while. Plus I know you and a part of you clearly feels strongly about this as you really wouldn't make this decision lightly. And that part has been thinking about it for weeks. If you want to give these kids a better life, then honestly how can I not want to support that?”

Dick took her hand feeling a love for her ebb over him. Though he had been fully prepared to do this alone, as they didn't really have the most conventional marriage. It was still nice to hear he wasn't.

Once they returned home and came back inside Dick introduced Kory to Gar and Rachel who to his surprise had already met earlier. Well the part with Rachel was surprising, he let Kory retell the story of how they met which included the Vegas story.

“So you two had only just met and decided later that night to then tie the knot and are still technically married?” Gar asked incredulously. “I knew some crazy things happened down there, but that's just wild.” Rachel meanwhile asked to see Kory's ring she also wore around her neck.

“They're from a coin machine. I always found it funny that this millionaire thought it perfectly acceptable to propose with a 50 cent ring.”

“As always.” Dick defended. “I was drunk to the point where I'm surprised I even managed to put in the quarters and not like laundry tokens or something.” He still believed it should be illegal to get married when one was drunk enough not to remember a single thing about it the next day. Maybe one day Vegas wedding officiariaries would check your blood alcohol level before having you potentially sign you life away. Then again perhaps not if that’s how most of them went down and they made profit at the end.

“That's almost kinda romantic that you're still together.” Rachel commented ignoring the small voice that said they could have both been serial killers. Actually...that would have still kinda been romantic a match made in murder. Kory smiled because it really wasn't at first they were friends with benefits for a long time and only recently started seeing each other more seriously. 

It was almost a convenience thing more than anything to ward off interested parties they didn't care for especially in Dick's case. Then they slowly began to realize how invested and deep they were falling for each other. Overall though while miracle of miracles they managed to make it work, it wasn't something Kory would recommend to anyone. Date the proper way first.

Kory began asking them a few questions about themselves, while answering the ones they were curious about her. Where she worked and where she was from which she honestly couldn't answer. She listened to Gar tell a few stories about some of the more interesting customer's of the diner, and Rachel's loathing of endless dish-washing. They then recapped prior to coming here, and Kory turned to Dick. 

“You fed that poor boy that disaster lasagna? I don't even like it, because it was like you put every vegetable known to man in there. So why would he?”

Heaving a sigh because this wasn't the first time they had gone over this. “It's nutritional and one would think working at a fitness gym would know that.”

“Just because I do doesn't mean I can live off of salads and rabbit food.”

“Don't blame me for your poor taste.”

Kory touched her ring running a finger over it. “Clearly it's poor.” As Gar and Rachel watched this their heads switching back and forth like watching a tennis match.”

Dick looked at the ceiling. “I want a divorce.”

Leaning down to whisper in a conspiring tone to the kids Kory said. “He always says that but secretly he's unable to resist the hair and my charms.”

“And she always tells people that.” Dick echoed dryly feeling a weird comfortableness with everything. He glanced at the clock and decided that it was probably time for the teens to be getting ready for bed and said as much. After making sure they'd have what they need Dick retreated back to his study to take his mind off everything with some work. 

Kory wandered in around midnight in pajamas to kiss him goodnight and for him not to spend all night there. Unfortunately he always did his best work late at night. This included contacting Bruce's old secretary and cashing in a favor to have her assist in setting him and Kory as foster candidates, as well as trying to get in contact with each of their social workers to set up an interview getting the process started.

He had just wrapped up around two before heading off to bed asleep for no more than an hour, when a scream sounded through the house. Dick snapped awake and ran all the way to Rachel's room, where it appeared to have come from. Kory not too far behind him. His mind immediately registering potential threat only to come up short seeing Gar already there. Rachel wrapped up in a hug with her face hidden in his neck already working on calming down.

Gar looked up at the new arrivals and sent a slightly apologetic face. “I'm sorry if we woke you up, but I got this. You can go back to bed now.”

“Are you sure?” Kory asked looking at Rachel with concern. Dick felt similar. Neither of them had ever liked feeling helpless. “We don't mind staying up with her, if you need us to.”

Smiling tiredly but shaking his head. Gar told him he was used to it, and they were fine. Dick told him to come get them if they needed anything. He and Kory eventually accepted that moving back to their room, not all that tired anymore.

“Those two have been through the wringer poor things.”

That seemed like an understatement. “I reached out to Bruce's old secretary to hopefully get the ball rolling on the process, but I know it is going to take awhile.”

He felt Kory curl up closer to him. “Well even if it does. I already think I love them both, and this empty corpse of a house could finally use some character.”

Her endless spiel on his taste was well...endless. “It's minimalist.”

“Yes with minimal style. Point I'm getting at is it's a very nice thought to think about it being filled pictures, report cards, hockey equipment,-”

Dick shot her a confused look she couldn't see in the dark. “Which one of them would be playing hockey?”

“I could see both.” He could hear the smile in Kory's voice. “In all seriousness though we've never actually talked about the topic of kids, and I'm so proud of you being willing to take this on with or without me.” Punctuating that with a kiss. “But of course I'm in this with you. I really think this could be a good thing all the way around if everything works out. Not only for them but for us as well.”

Dick lip's turned up even as he pulled her closer, doubts at bay for a second murmuring his agreement.

~~~~~

The next morning Gar and Rachel found Kory gone but Dick at the stove making pancakes. He told them Kory had morning classes teaching at the local gym but was off for the rest of the day at lunch. Neither teen was comfortable bringing up last night, so if Dick wasn't going to mention it neither were they. After everyone was seated Dick took the opportunity to speak up. 

“So I know I told you I needed to think about what I was going to do next, and I wanted to let know. I've started the process so Kory and I can be approved as your next foster parents.”

Gar and Rachel stared over at him in semi stunned surprise, and Gar dropped his fork. “Really?”

“Really.” He confirmed unsure about their so far non reactive reaction. “What do you think about that?” Maybe he was wrong for believing they'd be receptive to the idea.

Gar apparently picked up on it. “Oh no! Don't get us wrong you both are great, and obviously I'm in love with this house. It's just..”

“That's how it always starts.” Rachel finished dully pushing her pancake around. “Nice couple or family takes you in and then 7 or 8 months later they want to return you like an overdue library book or broken toaster. It's just easier not to be hopeful or excited in the beginning.” 

Looking apologetic but in otherwise agreement Gar added. “She's not really wrong.”

Dick nodded as that made sense. “Well I just hope that I can prove you wrong. I have one more personal day I've taken so I thought once Kory gets back from lunch. I’ve already called the diner to let them know you won’t be making it in today. We could take a chance to really explore the city. I don't think you've really seen any of it yet. There's actually a lot of cool places: a zoo, an art institute, a couple of museums. Could make a day of it.” 

He watched them both perk up in excitement at the chance to just have fun for the day and to not have to be stuck either working or be cooped up in the church. “I take it, that's a yes.”

“Yes.”

“Definite yes 1000% please let us go to the zoo first?”

“Good and we can do that.” He let the subject change from there to breakfast realizing he should have checked first if either had any food allergies before serving them. This of course brought his mind to medical matters and wondered apart from Gar's brief stint in the hospital when was the last time either had been examined or had a check up. He had no idea if they were both caught up to date on all of their shots/vaccinations. Yet another thing to add to his mental list.

Gar and Rachel broke out into an argument between pancakes, waffles, and french toast which was the ultimate best. Rachel arguing for French Toast and Gar arguing in defense of pancakes. Apparently waffles while enjoyed weren't as beloved as the other two. Which was fine Kory would defend them. Dick let out a wince as they talked about their time of living off of pop-tarts. That he couldn't imagine having for meals days on end. The thought made his teeth ache and stomach turn.

When Rachel tried to get him involved, Gar claimed respectfully that his opinion didn't count because he lived off of black coffee, scrambled eggs, and/or toast which was entirely true. Habits gained from Bruce were difficult to break.

After they had eaten he told them he'd clean up and let them go test out the barely used Nintendo switch. Thank God for his adoptive brothers because without Jason he wouldn't even have half of the entertainment things that he did. Dick hadn't lied to Kory, he really just preferred a simple basic space easier to maintain that way.

Watching the two of them from the doorway you'd have thought they would have grown up together. They had an easy comfort-ability with easy other that not everyone had. Chancing a look at the screen it appeared they were playing Lego Star Wars which was good because that was likely PG rated and not anything potentially scaring. He wouldn't put it past Jason to have some R or X rated material and made a mental note to go through those later.

With the morning coming and passing it came time to pick up Kory and head out for the day. Gar was excited to hop back in the Porsche. Dick unfortunately was going to have to disappoint him. 

“When did you get a minivan? Why do you have a minivan??” He asked in utter dismay. Rachel said nothing appearing to not really care, but patted Gar's back sympathetically. 

“This morning,” Dick muttered absently, already texting Kory to be out front in 10 minutes. “And we barely all fit in the Porsche. This is easier.” 

Sighing but dutifully getting in as they headed out in the direction of the gym. When Kory saw them, she nearly fell over herself laughing in semi disbelief. This was the second most impulsive thing she had ever seen Dick Grayson do. She was definitely going to have to text Donna later with pictures of the van. However when she slid inside the only comment she made was. “I like the van.” And that had been the end of it.

After giving both teens the most fun they'd had in months, maybe even years Dick finally felt it cement for him that this was the right decision and to himself and probably Kory. He could admit that he was growing fond of the two kids passed out in their beds just now. 

He wondered vaguely if this is what Bruce felt for him and his adoptive siblings and the motivations behind taking them in. Smiling to himself he shut off all the lights before moving to get ready for bed himself and slid right next to Kory.

The entire process took much too short, and Dick suspected Bruce's intervening when instead of months he and Kory were officially Gar and Rachel's foster parents within the week. It was a weird thought to think that the man was kinda a grandparent now. He knew he'd have to reach out sooner or later but for now was just going to let things continue as is. 

Exactly one year later they had officially adopted Gar and Rachel and found him and Kory in a hug sandwich for nearly 10 minutes. It was a very emotional event for all involved where everyone including him had cried. 

Kory had brought out a cake she got for the occasion and took tons of pictures. The next day Rachel and Gar gave him and Kory a painted puzzle that was framed where every piece was black apart from the four in the middle. The red, orange, green, and purple pieces were all connected and stood out among the sea of black. Dick made sure it had a prime spot on the mantle.


End file.
